


Blinking

by van_helsa124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Dream Sex, Fuck Or Die, Incubi, M/M, Sex Dream, Top Castiel, dean/cas - Freeform, incubus, sex spell, sex venom, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_helsa124/pseuds/van_helsa124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes to find an incubus in his kitchen. Next thing he knows Castiel is there and things are getting heated... could it be connected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinking

Blinking Dean woke to find himself face deep in a demonology text, the smell of old paper and stale beer clogging his nostrils. He squinted and allowed his eyes to slowly adjust to the brightness of the room before glancing back down at page he’d been reading.  
The dizzying swirls of ancient symbols only aggravated the headache bubbling at the base of his skull.  
It couldn’t have been more than an hour or two since he’d nodded off but already a coppery taste coated his tongue in a bitter layer. Reaching over, he grabbed the closest beer bottle. Empty.  
He peeled himself out of his chair and staggered across the room- apparently still half drunk and half asleep. Arriving at the fridge, Dean used the door to support him as he pulled a fresh beer from the top shelf and twisted the cap. The Amber liquid flowed down his throat, washing away the metallic tang and half recharging his spent batteries. A content sigh passed between his lips as he straightened and slammed the fridge closed.  
“My, my, aren’t we the raging alcoholic?”  
He froze beer halfway from his lips.  
Leaning against the breakfast counter was a young woman. The startling blue of her eyes held him in place for a good few seconds before she raised one crafted eye brow and pushed herself up off of the counter. Her bleach blond pin-curls bounced after her as she turned and twirled teasingly out of the kitchen.  
Blinking he watched her go, hoping with everything he had that she wasn’t what they were in town to hunt, but knowing full well that was going to be the case.

Gathering his courage, Dean grabbed for his 9mm in the breadbin and cautiously made his way into the other room where she was probably waiting. He shook his head, trying to clear it of both sleep and alcohol. He needed to be focused. He wasn’t any use to anyone drunk.  
The woman lay back on his bed grinning up at him. Her pearly teeth flashed as her smile widened, but there was still something off in her expression. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. Something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
“It’s nice to meet you Dean.” She cooed in a velvety smooth voice that sent shivers down his spine. “I’ve heard so much about you.”  
The amusement in her eyes made him pause, he raised his gun a notch, “Who are you and how did you find us?”  
She waved her hand dismissively, “Come now, I’ve been on your tail since you hit town. I mean, how could I resist? You Winchesters have caused something of a… stir… among my people. Mmm… who wouldn’t want to sink their teeth into you two?”  
Still not sure what he was facing, Dean glanced around for anymore intruders. Trust Sammy to choose tonight to get laid. “Your kind? What is that exactly?”  
She propped herself upon her elbows, “I’m an Incubus Dean.”  
“I though Incubuses were the male ones?”  
“It’s Incubi, and no. We can be of either gender. Succubi are a totally different species.”  
The sound of her voice was already beginning to lull Dean into a dreamlike state. He did notice it until he swayed back on his heels and regained control at the last second. “Ok that’s enough talking.” He snapped pulling the gun back up and firing off a couple of shots. They flew wide but still caused her to duck.  
“Really, Dean?” the Incubus hissed in disappointment, appearing next to him in an exaggerated puff of cherry pink smoke.  
He pulled his head round just in time to see her perfectly manicured nails impact with the side of his face. Not a second later he was flying across the room, landing diagonally across his bed. There was a sharp crack as a leg broke under the pressure of the impact. He coughed, instantly grateful that he hadn’t collided with the wall.  
She was on him in the blink of an eye, her sculptured legs straddling his waist. Dean was too winded to push her away. She lent down and pressed her lips to his left ear as she let her voice dip into a seductive whisper, “Ok Winchester, let’s make this interesting. Let’s see who you’ve got rolling around in that fucked up little brain of yours.”  
Dean tried to move, but it was too late. Her teeth bit deep into his shoulder and within moments he was already slipping out of consciousness, into the darkness…

Blinking Dean woke to find himself face deep in a demonology text, the smell of old paper and stale beer clogging his nostrils. He squinted and allowed his eyes to slowly adjust to the brightness of the room before glancing back down at page he’d been reading.  
The dizzying swirls of ancient symbols only aggravated the headache bubbling at the base of his skull.  
It couldn’t have been more than an hour or two since he’d nodded off but already a coppery taste coated his tongue in a bitter layer. Reaching over, he grabbed the closest beer bottle. Empty.  
He peeled himself out of his chair and staggered across the room, apparently still half drunk and half asleep. Arriving at the fridge, Dean used the door to support him as he pulled a fresh beer from the top shelf and twisted the cap. The Amber liquid flowed down his throat, washing away the metallic tang and half recharging his spent batteries.  
A sense of daja vu overpowered him as he straightened and slammed the fridge closed.  
There was something wrong. He remembered this, the kitchen, the taste in his mouth... He glanced round the empty kitchen before taking another swig of his beer, mentally flipping through his list of explanations, slowly crossing them off, one by one. Heat of the moment wasn’t blaring in his ears, so he figured that one was the first off the list.  
Maybe he was coming down with something? He turned to look for the bottle of aspirin.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Castiel materialised inappropriately close to Dean’s left shoulder. 

Already feeling jittery, the angel’s sudden appearance made him jump back, losing his grip on his bottle. There was a sharp crack as it smashed, sending alcohol and broken glass skittering across the cheap linoleum. Dean quickly bent down to pick up the larger pieces.  
“Damn it Cas!” he snapped gathering those by his feet, “We’ve talked about this. You know, personal space,” he motioned to the distance between them, but the angel’s intent expression never wavered, “you hear’n me?”  
Castiel blinked but still didn’t respond. He simply increased the intensity of his glare.  
Dean pushed himself up using his knees. “Hey, is everything ok ma…”  
He grunted as his head hit the kitchen wall. White lights exploded in his field of vision, he gasped for air but his lungs couldn’t seem to draw any in. Cas’s arm was anchored against his chest, pinning him to the crumbling plaster.  
Dude, he tried to choke but something preventing him for doing so. His lips wouldn’t move. He forced open his eyes again only to find a pair of deep blue ones staring right back at him. Confusion clouded his mind for a second before he figured out what was happening…  
Cas was kissing him.  
Unable to do anything but blink, Dean stood frozen; not really believing what his mind was telling him. 

When Castiel finally released him, he doubled over. There didn’t seem to be enough oxygen in the room. Blood dripped down his fingers from where he’d gripped the broken glass too tightly. His palm was shredded and he was sure that more was embedded under the skin.  
“God damn it.” He swore, flicking his wrist at the sudden abundance of pain.  
Castiel looked down, “I am sorry Dean.”  
“Yeah well, warn a guy next time.”  
He looked hurt. “You are angry with me?”  
Dean paused, “No… just warn a guy next time. What was that all about anyway?”  
“Here, let me help you.” Cas said taking hold of dean’s bloody hand, trying to change the subject.  
The pain subsided immediately and Dean looked him dead in the eye. “Answer me, dude.”  
The angel shifted uncomfortably, glancing over at the dent in the wall- it was larger than he’d expected. “Dean I… I have been compromised…” He refused to make eye contact again and waited for the hunter to get it.  
“Compromi…” Dean faded out as the word sank in, “So what? Uh, sex curse? Sammy and I know a few reverse spells if that’s the case.”  
“No. It is not a sex curse.”  
Dean frowned. “Then wha…”  
He was once again cut off by Castiel’s lips pressing against his, not as rough as last time, feather light by comparison, but still demanding. Cas’s hand twisted in his hair and suddenly Dean found himself kissing back.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, ran through his mind over and over. This was not happening. He was not kissing an angel of the lord.  
This was not happening.  
Then again, maybe all those moments of ‘get the bucket out’ sexual tension- as Sam liked to call them- really were what they’d appeared to be?  
Giving in and grabbing him by the collar, Dean spun them around and pushed Cas up against the wall, suddenly determined to break the angel’s resolve, well, what was left of it. He should probably be sitting down and talking to the dude about this but right now he wasn’t thinking with his upstairs brain. He really should have gotten laid sooner.

Cas had always run hotter, but now he was burning up. The heat from their intertwined bodies was making Dean’s cloths uncomfortable. Sweat trickled down his back as he shoved Cas almost violently back into the wall, pulling his arms out of his plaid-shirt at the same time.  
He wasn’t sure what would come first, heat stroke or suffocation. The angel’s lips were far too addictive to let go.  
“Oxygen is important Dean.” Castiel mumbled pulling away. Apparently he’d been reading Dean train of thought a little too closely.  
Dean rolled his eyes and snorted, annoyed, going in for another kiss. “Blow me Cas.”  
“As you wish Dean.”  
Firm hands grasped his shoulders, spinning him around in one swift movement, “Wait, no Ca…”  
Whatever he was about to say was cut off unceremoniously as Cas’s fingers slipped into his jeans and wrapped around his half hard cock. A low moan came from his throat as he threw his head into the angel’s warm shoulder. 

Dean let out a grunt of complaint when Cas moved to kneel down but was quickly distracted by the nimble fingers pulling his jeans past his thighs and the wet tongue licking a stripe up the underside of his dick.  
“Jeez…” he hissed as he was suddenly engulfed by the warm, wet heat of Castiel’s mouth.  
The angel hollowed his cheeks and bobbed contently, humming along Dean’s shaft, making the hunter moan like a tortured man. Dean was practically falling apart above him but that didn’t stop Cas from taking him all the way down. His tongue dancing over the underside in just the way that made Dean week at the knees.  
“Fuck, Cas,” he moaned, his head knocking against the wall again, fingers tangling in the angel’s hair, “how much porn hav…”  
Castiel cut him off by flicking his tongue across Dean’s slit, gripping the base of his cock to stop him from cuming like a teenager. “I do believe it is time to relocate to the bedroom, Dean. Unless you plan on consummating here on the kitchen floor. It would not be advisable.”  
“That has got to be least sexiest way I’ve ever been told I’m getting laid.” He snorted, eyeing Cas with a smirk.

A hand on his hip and the backs of Dean’s knees were suddenly hitting the bed. He sat down and pulled off his tangled jeans. Thank god he’d decided to go commando that day.  
“So Cas, how’s this going down.”  
“We will consummate.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but who’s, you know… topping?”  
“Oh,” Castiel paused, “I have tapped into Jimmy’s memories and he has experience in both areas, so I will be competent with whichever you decide Dean.”  
“Kinky bastard.”  
Cas frowned.  
“Ok, fine, you top. I’m too horny for this conversation.” he groaned, not caring who took who’s virginity, but he did pause halfway out of his shirt, “You do have lube right?”  
“Of course, Dean.” It was the angel’s turn to roll his eyes.

Thanking god that Cas had come prepared, Dean moved up the bed and flopped his head onto the pillows, playing with himself as he watched Cas rid himself of the layers he always insisted on wearing.  
He spread his legs when the angel crawled up the bed to meet him. Letting him settle in the V to slick up three fingers.  
The first finger was cold and Dean almost flinched at the unfamiliar feeling. He forced himself to relax though as he felt the digit pass through the tight ring of muscle. After a while a second was added and now Dean had to hold back a curse at the strange- almost uncomfortable- feeling. He was beginning to think that maybe being the bottom wasn’t for him when Cas crooked his fingers and something inside Dean sparked.  
“Jesus Christ!” he swore gripping the sheets either side of him.  
Cas looked up, “That is your prostate Dean.”  
“No shit.”  
A third finger slid in alongside the other two and suddenly it was getting a little hard to breathe. Cas fucked him with his fingers, hitting Dean’s sweet spot with every twist, and he wasn’t sure if he was gonna last much longer.  
“Fuck Cas, now!”  
“If you wish, Dean.” The angel growled in a low voice that made the hunter shiver as he crawled up the bed further, slicking up his own cock in the process.  
Castiel bent down to kiss him as he lined up, pushing in slowly and catching the little groans of pain and pleasure that escaped Dean’s throat.  
Dean could barely take it. Fuck, he knew Cas was a big boy but right now he felt like he was being split in half. And he wasn’t going to lie, he liked that feeling. He liked it a lot. After another minute or so, he encouraged the angel to move with a flick of his hips, driving Cas’s cock deeper inside of him and making the guy moan.  
Cas started slow but soon picked up an almost brutal pace. Sweat coated them both in a thin sheen that shimmered in the dim motel light, making their movements slick and easy flowing. With each brush of his prostate Dean groaned a little loader, craning up to catch the angels lips.  
Firm hands gripped his legs as they were hoisted up and over Cas’s shoulders, allowing Cas to drive deeper, to feel more of Dean. Dean’s fingernails dug into the angel’s back. He couldn’t take much more; he wanted to come so badly. His body shivered with each thrust, and his breath caught on every spark of pleasure that shot through him like fire.  
They were both shaking almost violently by now. Blue met emerald and Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s weeping cock, using the pre-cum pooled on his belly to easy the process, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
Within seconds Dean was coming apart, the fire of his orgasm blinding him as he rode the high. “God!” he cried as roped of white cum dripped down the angels fist and splashed across his stomach. His spasms sent Castiel tumbling over the edge not a moment later.

Dean panted for a moment before opening his eyes, coming down slowly from the best orgasm of his life. “Wow…”  
Castiel pulled out, settling down next to him, not cuddling, just lying there. He seemed slightly annoyed.  
“Cas, what? You’re ruining my buzz, dude.”  
The angel looked at him like he was an idiot, which was probably painfully accurate in his blissed out state. “Dean, if we ever repeat this event I am going to have to ask you to refrain from screaming my father’s name at the point of orgasm.”  
It took Dean a moment to process what he was saying but when he did he barked out a laugh. 

Ok, maybe choke was a more accurate description.

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, causing him to bolt upright. He struggled for a moment before his breath finally returned to him. It was like someone had just let the air back into the room.  
He panted for a good few seconds before he looked down to find he was alone on the bed.  
“Cas?”  
“Ok, that’s more than I wanted to know.”  
He blinked in confusion to find Sammy sitting at the table on the other side of the room. Everything around him seemed to be in its proper place except now the bed was broken, causing it to tilt to one side, and a dead chick now rested on the floor. Her blood seeping into the shag carpet. 

“What…”

It hit him like a tidal wave.

The incubus.

Fuck.

Sammy gave him a grimace, “Found her gnawing on your shoulder when I got back,” he stopped to take in the look of horror creeping over Dean’s face, “aaannd I’ve had to listen to you, moaning like a hooker with rent due, for the past hour.”  
Dean couldn’t answer. His jaw just opened and shut uselessly for a few minutes before he decided to give up. He couldn’t decide what was worse, the fact that he let her get the jump on him, or the fact that he’d just had the best orgasm of his life with an imagined double of his best friend.  
Across the room, Sam continued to watch him. A smirk began to on his little brother’s face. One that made Dean’s stomach drop even further. 

“So, Cas huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this in a while so your feedback is always appreciated! :D
> 
> Written by Pandora


End file.
